


Undeniable

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child of Conté has a look about them that is absolutely undeniable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

"I'm not stupid," Roald whispered in the dark. "None of us are. It's obvious."

Shinko reached out and entwined her fingers with his. The bed creaked as she shifted to press closer to him. "She has black hair and blue eyes," she said soothingly. "Your father is not the only one with that combination."

"You're being kind. We both know that she's his."

Not to mention she looked so much like Liano had at that age that it was eerie—any child of Conte had a look about them that was absolutely undeniable. A proud look, a royal look, that left no question.

And Kel—Kel, his friend, his practical, consistent friend—had a daughter with that look, that noble countenance. It wasn't him, and it wasn't Liam who did not love women in that way, and it wasn't Jasson who was married into the ruling Tyran family.

It only left one man.

 _Damn you, Kel_ , Roald thought, as Shinko brushed hair off his face with gentle, loving fingers. _Damn you_ and _your bastard daughter_.


End file.
